Uprising
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: "My life isn't all that it seems, you may think I'm a normal kid , but you should never judge a girl by her cover.I mean my parents were spies for crying out loud,now me and my sisters are spies,this can't get any worse right?"Unfortunately,it will get worse.Ally's life is about to turn upside down,when her brother returns,and a cutie at school,there's a terrorist group uprising.
1. Prologue

My life isn't all that it seems, you may think I'm a normal kid , but you should never judge a girl by her cover .I mean my parents were spies for crying out loud, now me and my sisters are spies, this can't get any worse right?

It's dark and cold, I emerge from one of the vents.

"Ally, check to your left to see if you see anything suspicious." Stephanie said.

"Nothing. Wait, I see something, lower me down."

I let my feet land to the ground; I unclip the cord from my harness.

Here I am, searching the abandoned factory, of the one and only Magnus.

You may wonder 'why is she searching an abandoned factory?'

Well, there has been suspicious activity going on here, and I had to check it out.

I saw someone walk past the corridor, I was currently standing in. he was tall, brown eyes , he looked familiar, except he looked sad, he's alive, "Ally, are you there?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I'm here, you won't believe who I just found." I said. "Who?" Stephanie asked. "Kenny." I said with one word.


	2. Chapter 1

Kenny stood there; I quickly started walking over to him, next thing I know, he pulls out a gun in defense mode, pointing it at me.

I realized he was in a police uniform, "whoa, whoa. You wouldn't shoot your own little sister now, would you?" I asked.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously, knowing not to trust anyone.

"It's me, Ally, Ally Dawson, 16 years old. The one you left with two other sisters, Stephanie and Lindzie!" I exclaimed.

He began crying tears of Joy, lowered the gun and walked over to me and gave me a big squeeze.

"Can't breathe." I muttered.

He let go of me, and I caught my breath.

"What are you doing here?" we both asked each other.

"I'm here investigating. What are you doing here, not that I'm not happy seeing you, but still?"

"I'm also investigating." He said.

"You're not a cop, are you?" I asked. I don't trust the police; they always know more than they say, so I only work under the president.

"No, it's just a cover." He said with a smile. I haven't seen him smile in years.

"Oh, Thank God." I said filled with relief.

"You found out, didn't you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't find out, I'm just here on secret government covert ops." I replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha. So, what are you investigating?" he asked.

"It's a Secret." I replied. "Ally?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah I'm here; okay I'm on my way. Got to go, you know where this house is, if you want to come home." I said to Kenny.

I jumped through the nearby window, landed on my feet and got my motorcycle, and left, but as I was leaving I had a bad feeling so I turned around. "Kara, what are you doing?" Stephanie asked. "Something's wrong, don't worry I'll be home in twenty minutes." I replied

I got there just in time, there was someone with a weapon, a gun, pointing it at Kenny, and his expression looked scared, with a mix of cockiness. I kicked the gun out of the man's hand, twisted his wrist, then I recognized him, (it was the guy that murdered Magnus, in the previous story.) as he screams in pain, Kenny comes behind me, giving me hand cuffs , I hand-cuffed him to a chair and me and Kenny left.

By the time we got home, I had a surprise, as Kenny walked through the door; Stephanie dropped whatever she was doing, looked shocked, and then burst out into tears but tears of joy, Lindzie ran towards him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

The sad thing was I had school in about four hours, so I just stayed up. I kept cautious of myself, as always there's always a bully at school, I was the newbie,-sigh- , I figured out my combination only in a few seconds, because it was like breaking into a safe that belonged to a crime-family, returning money and precious jewels that were stolen.

I made a couple of friends, who were pretty cautious themselves, so we got along pretty well. Anna, Vanessa, and Ryan.

So after a while, like five minutes I started getting bullied, at first I ignored them, tried to make it seem like I couldn't hear them, but for SOME reason I ticked off one of the bullies and apparently put their hands on me, okay I have pretty good reflexes, so if I didn't know you and you seemed like a threat, things got sort of well- err crazy.

After they, deliberately pushed me into the lockers and slapped me, I went off. As one of them threw a punch at me, I dodged it, then one of them also threw a punch at me, I grabbed their forearm and spinned them around, holding their arms painfully behind their backs.

Two of them tried to hold me down, but apparently it didn't work because I did a split, then I did a round-kick with my legs and they fell. The rest was just a blur, all I really remember is throwing punches, and leaving them on the ground.

When I got home, it was a mess, everyone was gone, and I looked in rooms, bathrooms, closets and the secret passage way, no luck. But I found a note that said.

'If you ever want to see your family again, comes to the factory; you went to the other night, come alone.'I heard a knock on the door, I looked through the peephole, and it was my new friends, Trish,Dez, and Ryan.

I slowly opened the door "oh hi, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought we would just stop by, can we come in?" Dez asked.

"No, it's sort of a bad time, sorry maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Trish said. Then I closed the door.

But that was before I knew that they could be my greatest allies...

All of a sudden, the door was wide open, and so was the secret passageway.

"Uhh, hi guys, h-how was your day?" I asked, while thinking of an excuse, but I think the secret passage gave it away. "Oh, don't give us that innocent act, we know what you are."

Anna said. "You do?" I asked. "Yeah, you're just like us. You're a spy." Ryan said. My face technically gave it away. "Prove it. " I said. Ryan pulled out some kind of device that can track any bad guy in the world, well technically.

So I had no choice to believe them, because they're the only ones who actually have that, believe me I checked.

"So what are you going to do when you move?" Ryan asked.

"Actually, we never really thought about that." I replied.

"You know you can't tell anyone right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we know." Trish replied.

"I'm going to need you guys to stay here, makes sure no one comes in." I said. They nodded in agreement. "thanks guys." I said.

I got on my motorcycle and drove towards the factory.

I went in extra cautious. I began searching, I heard a high pitched scream, and realized it was Lindzie's.

I ran towards the screaming, and my knees buckled and I almost collapsed.

The adrenaline went through my veins, as I ran and kicked Aleksandr in the face, as he was holding Lindzie in a choke and Stephanie unconscious, and Kenny catching his breath.

Lindzie ran towards me as he let her go and Kenny came carrying Stephanie.

Come on guys." I said as I grabbed a smoke bomb and disappeared through the mist.

As I got home, they explained everything that happened, and we called it a night. Trish left a note letting me know that they left as soon as we got home.

I went to bed, as I slept I had a feeling, that someone was in my room.

I realized it was Lindzie, I guess she was still terrified after what happened today, and so I let her sleep in my bed, but I barely got any shut eye because she's a very wild sleeper. She kept kicking me, and flipped me off the bed. I laid on my bedroom floor and drifted off.

The next morning, I woke up and got ready for school .I missed the bus so I had to take my motorcycle.

So I put my motorcycle in park, and got inside just twenty minutes before class started. Even though this is totally off subject, but there was this new guy his name was Austin, he had blonde hair, and brown eyes, and he was SUPER cute and he sat right next to me.

My teacher, Mrs. Noir.

She went on and on about the government, and how great it is.

I rolled my eyes. "Anything you want to say, Ally?"

I shook my head. If I do, I'll give her a list of reasons why I don't like the government.

Class by class, constantly teachers begin to lecture, and use examples, and it just gets annoying. The only time I actually like around school is lunch time, but I practically have lunch alone.

I sat down at the table, opening my bowl of salad.

"Hey, can I sit here?" I looked up to see Austin.

I nodded. "Ally right?"

"Yup."

He was about to take a bite of a sandwich from the line.

"Don't eat that." I shook my head. He put it down.

"How do you really feel about the government?"

"It's a very long list." I explained.

"I have time."

1: They're secretive, want our lives under surveillance.

2: Wall Street crimes

3. Punish the innocent

4. No honest elections

5. Agents ignore their own laws

6. The courts ignore laws

7. They can't tell us the truth

That's at least half the list.

"You know, you are a very interesting girl."

"I'm what people call a conspiracy theorist."

He smiled. "I know this is random, but you have really pretty eyes."

I smiled back.

So we technically had a conversation about nothing.

I actually got through the school day, Success.

Anyway, I had a mission to go to, alone.

It was a kidnapping mission; someone kidnapped a young teenage runaway with the name of Sophia Ross, sixteen, blond hair, blue eyes, about 5'5.

Stephanie was telling me the coordinates. It became dark, I had to blend in, and so I wore a black cat like suit.

The guys who kidnapped her were huge and Sophia was gagged and tied up, in the other room.

I usually through life unnoticed, but I don't see harm in being noticed. So I crashed through the windows and landed in the living room. There were three men, about 6'0, the very least. One guy tried to grab me, I quickly ducked, and swept his feet from under him, I rammed into the other one. The last one stood in a fighting position. He pulled out a pocket knife, and threw it, and hit me right in the side. I kicked his side, and brought my heel upward and slammed his back and he fell to the ground. This is painful, but I wasn't going to give up the mission; I removed the knife and staggered over to Sophia, tears in her eyes as she sees me, and as someone unties her. It's a familiar figure, he spoke and I realized it was Austin; he turned around and looked at me with his soft brown eyes. He looked down at my wound as my hand was covering it, which was now bloody. My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up in the hospital, my wound covered in a bandage.

I found Austin sitting in the chair, next to me, clearly waiting for me to say something. But instead, I went behind the curtain and put my suit back on.

"Well, since you clearly saw me, and I saw you at the case, so I have to explain EVERYTHING." I said.

I explained everything, and then he explained everything, well he's also a spy, my mom knew his mom, who were best friends. Coincedince,right?

Either way, I ended up back home, it was like h-e-double hockey sticks, when I got home, my little sister was crying and Kenny and Stephanie were complaining how I didn't come home on time and I have a bandage wrapped around my side and didn't contact anyone. Well excuse me if I was unconscious for two hours. I mean I took a knife to the kidney for crying out loud, I could've died, but I didn't tell them that little detail…

Anyway, I slept the pain off, and woke up the next day with the usual.

When I got to school, the bullies were there. Perfect timing, I walked to my locker, got my books and try to leave as quickly as possible, but the bullies came my way and pushed me causing me to drop my books and hit my side into the locker. Austin came out of complete nowhere. "Hey, cut it out." He says as I pull myself up.

"Trust me, I suggest you stop, or you'll get your butt kicked again, by Ally." he threatened.

"I can do whatever I want." Kyla says as he pushed me again, and I fell to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

I get up again, and staggered my way towards him, trying my best to stand up and stay standing. He held me up and started taking me to the nurse.

"So what happened?" The nurse said.

"Mom, you know what happened." he said.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot." She replied.

"When was your mom the nurse?" I asked.

"Ever since we moved here, the last nurse… left." he said with air quotes around left.

"No." I said assuming the worst. "Don't worry; we just transferred her to another school." He replied.

Anyway, I got through the rest of the day without having to explain what happened earlier. Same classes, same teachers, same lectures.

So Austin walked me home, and by the time I opened the door, Kenny pulled BOTH of us inside.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well since BOTH of you know about each other, he could be some assistance."Stephanie said.

"So what's going on?" I asked again.

"We have a major terrorist attack coming soon; Kenny went to the abandoned factory and found plans about terrorism going on slowly forming in the U.S." She said.

"So are you saying that it's going to be-"I started.

"9-11 all over again."Stephanie said.

"If we all go there would be no one home to keep track of everything and the coordinates, so me and Lindzie will stay." She said.

"You two, go undercover, investigate, Kenny is staying with the president, to make sure he gets out of there safely." She said.

"So if this is technically like 9-11 all over again, where are they aiming?"I asked.

"The White House." She said in one breath.

Okay, stopping terrorists could be hard, but knowing that the president's and anyone in the Washington D.C. area's lives, are in our hands. "Are you ready?" he asked. "Not as much, how about you?" he replied. "I feel the same way." I replied.

I changed into my leather cat suit, and we both went to the jet. Yeah, my sister got a U.S. Air Force Plane for us. Don't know how she did it, don't know how she got in our backyard, I prefer it better not to ask questions. "Ally, the manual is in the jet, so both of you will be able to fly it and also there is an auto pilot, if you absolutely HAVE to stop flying." Stephanie said.

So, she made sure we got to the jet at a designated time and we have to get to Iceland at an exact time.

Getting on the jet, working the controls was pretty easy.

"How do you even know how to fly a jet, you didn't even read the manual."

"Well, it's sort of like a video game to me" I replied. "As long as I don't crash, we'll be fine" I muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You said something." He said.

"No, I didn't." I replied. So he decided to drop the subject.

As we were flying the jet, Stephanie pops up on the screen by the controls.

"Oh for God's sake, don't do that again, scared the crap out of me." I said.

"Sorry, anyway we have an input on one of the terrorist. His name is Courtney Beaverhausen." She said, with the most straight face on.

Me and Austin laughed so hard, we couldn't breathe, and I was crying.

"Are you done yet?" Stephanie asked.

"No, hold on." I said in between gasping for air.

"Okay I'm done." I said.

As I grabbed a water bottle, Stephanie said "you two have to pose as a couple."

Well I sort of gasped; while I was drinking the water, let's just say it didn't turn out very well.

After I caught my breath, I learned that we're covering a young couple, who seem pretty dangerous and are wanted ALL seven continents. They must've had a lot of times on their hands, to be wanted in seven continents.

The one I'm pretending to be is Vivian Carter, Dan is Kyle Patterson.

As I was reading the information about Vivian and Kyle, they were spies in the FBI, but they went rogue, and killed over a hundred people in each continent, by themselves.

Anyway, we were in Iceland's atmosphere, the right wing of the plane was hit by a missile and we started swirling out of control, I tried to contact Stephanie, but the communications were down.

After we crashed to the ground, the next thing I know, Icelandic agents busted through the door and grabbed Dan from behind, and one of them put a cloth over my mouth, I removed it, and flipped him. I put up a good fight.

As the men held Austin down, they struggled a lot to try to get me down to the ground.

I was hoping with my whole heart, that I would never this guy's face again, but I was wrong. Aleksandr. As Aleksandr walked in, he had a pretty confident smile on his face. Austin's face went pale, then slowly changed to anger. My blood went cold, noticing the intensity in the atmosphere.

"Well nice to see you again, Ally,Austin." He said

"Wish I could say the same, Dad." Austin said.


	4. Chapter 3

Crap. It's not a good feeling, when you wake up in a cold cell, chained up to a wall, with an insane headache and that you found out that one of the men you absolutely despise, is the father of your crush. was getting the chains off his wrist.

"Sorry." Austin said.

"For what?" I asked while picking the lock of the chains cuffed on my wrist, with a bobby pin.

"For not telling you that Aleksandr is my dad or was…" he replied.

"What do you mean 'was'?" I asked.

" I hated him ever since I was nine, at first he was like my hero, before me and my mom found what he was doing with Magnus, then when my mom confronted him about it, he just lost his mind, and tried to kill her. I witnessed the whole thing, and he used to abuse me, I would go to school with bruises and black eyes, and when people asked about it, I always made up some lie, to cover it up. I hated him ever since." He said.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"Don't be, I'm kind of glad he disappeared from my life, my grades got better, I didn't have to worry whether my mom was alright or not, I just felt...better." He said.

"I have a question, if your mom was a spy and knew martial arts, why didn't she just kick his butt?" I asked.

"She did, when she found out what dad was doing and when he started abusing me, he got a black eye, broken ribs, and a broken nose." He replied.

"Seems pretty legit. Let's get out of here." I said.

I picked the lock of the cell and easily opened the door, no traps, and no alarms.

"That was way too easy." I said.

All of a sudden, this wall nearly cuts me in half, coming down on the exact spot where I was standing, leaving us completely trapped.

Ugh, I love being a spy, but this is making my life completely screwed over.

Get it together Ally, get it together!

"Ally…Ally, are you okay?"

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"No." he replied.

"Great. I'm hearing things now." I said.

"No you're not, did you forget you had a communicator in your ear." Stephanie said.

Duh, I totally forgot.

"Can you track our coordinates?" I asked.

"Already done, but the only problem is breaking you out." She said.

"Don't worry me and Austin got that covered." I said.

I walked toward the wall and knocked on it and a found an area, which was totally barren.

As we knocked down the wall's weakest link, Austin pulled out four guns, two for each of us. No bullets, just darts that make you unconscious for about 12 hours.

We made sure we had out bulletproof vests on, and made our escape.

At first only one guard appeared, and then yelled something in Icelandic, then tons more appeared.

We weren't going to attack, unless they did.

There were at least twenty men, cornering us.

"There's no point in trying, we've got you cornered, just turn yourselves in." One of them said in a rough Icelandic Accent.

"Fine" I said as I put the guns in my back pockets. "I give up." I said.

I sent a look to Austin that said 'play along.'

He did the same.

These guys are really not thinking straight, they should know that I don't give up easily.

As they urged us back towards the cell, I sent Dan the signal.

I flipped the one that had a grip of my right arm, elbowed a guy in the stomach, all of a sudden this really buff guy grabs me by my arms and lifts my arm, I tried kicking, but that didn't help, so I did what came to mind.

One head butt later…

'Jeez, head butts hurt both ways, never doing that again, at least he's unconscious.' I thought.

A couple minutes later, all of the men were either unconscious or getting there.

Except one, he had the audacity to actually shoot me.

He shot 3 bullets, as we crashed through the glass windows of the prison.

We dodged 2 of them, and guess who got shot, me. I can't stand guns.

it's actually quite painful.

So as Stephanie pulls up in a jet outside of the prison, I'm limping and slowly losing blood.

As we got up in the jet, I asked Stephanie, "What do we do now? Clearly our cover has been blown before we even started." I said, trying to stand up.

"Don't move. We have to get that bullet out." Stephanie said.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pinch in my arm as paramedics rush in.

"Good, you're awake." Stephanie said.

"We acquired enough information; well clearly they were planning the attack on September 11th, and they are stealing another plane, and aiming it at the white house, except without crashing the plane, they're going to drop an atomic bomb." Stephanie Said.

"So where are we going now?" I asked.

"Australia." She said with a very pleasant smile.

"What's in Australia?" I asked.

"One of the main men of the devious plan we're about to ruin, and we set up a meeting, Vivian." She replied.

"But what about Aleksandr?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I've got him covered." She said.

"So when do we get there?" I asked.

"Right now." She replied.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"2 days." Dan replied from across the room.

"That means the attack is in 3 days." said

As we landed, I was still kind of freaked out since the attack is in 3 days and we're in Australia.

"Here are your supplies." Stephanie said.

"I got both of you a watch, which has a recorder in it so all you have to do is press this button and you'll be able to record hours of footage. Kara, for you is a necklace and earrings, the earrings are a tracking device, and the necklace is technically a deflector and a weapon, a deflector in case you're in a room full of lasers, but I doubt that'll ever happen and if you're really in a tight spot, just take the necklace off and press the middle once for it change into any weapon you want or need."

"Dan, take these keys, it's for your car, and everything you need is in there." Stephanie said.

"Well don't just stand there, go!" she said.

"Okay ,okay, don't get snippy." I replied.

As we left the jet, and approached the car, Dan's face lit up with happiness, as he started the car, and started driving to the designated area to meet

Courtney or "court" at his beach house,

"Hello, Courtney." I said.

"It's court, and please come in." he said in a regular Australian accent.

We walked into a lovely beach house, for a terrorist, he has really good taste in furniture.

"This is how it's going to work, we pretend to be escorting the president back to the white house with the bomb in his briefcase, it's set to go off as soon as we reach the white house, which could be in about a two hour radius going by jet." Court said.

I pretended to follow along for three hours, knowing when to attack if he knows there's a bomb on him, make sure that we do good pretending to be secret service.

I wonder how Kenny's doing protecting the president's life, should've got that job instead.

It's dark now, and we are getting ready to leave, then all of a sudden, when Austin's back is turned, two gunshots go through the window, knowing when and where to go as the bullets come in, we back flip over the couch, I realized it was a sniper from the U.S military, we caught eye contact.

'Hey, watch it, we got this, and watch where you're shooting those bullets.' I said in sign language to the sniper, the sniper nodded in agreement and left the scene.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Anyway, we were walking from the parking lot; we got jumped well sort of.

These guys from a gang spotted my necklace, and totally tried to grab it, as he tried, I held grip of his wrist, and twisted it, and one of his members tried to punch Austin in the face and I mean they tried. Austin finally got tired and flipped him, so technically it was going back and forth, I throw some punches, he throws some punches and we elbowed two guys in the throat, I think we broke they're trachea, but at least we called an ambulance for them, instead of just leaving them there.

So I realized that service is really good in Australia, but that's not the point.

We checked into this hotel, I checked my computer for my e-mail and for any updates from Stephanie.

Then I saw this e-mail from an unknown source, that said

'I know who you are spies, do you really think you can ruin my plans, think again.'

I tried tracking it, but I ended up getting dead ends.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine except for the fact that I got this e-mail and I can't track it, and it's making frustrated." I replied, and slightly pouted.

He started laughing. "Why are you laughing!?" I asked.

"Because it's cute, when you try so hard, and it's cute that you get easily offended." He replied.

Oh gosh, did he just call me cute?

I felt my face turning red and getting warm, I left the desk to my bag to get a bottle of water, and when I opened my bag to reach for my water, I found a bug. Not a disgusting bug, but a tracking and recording device sort of bug.

I crushed it with my hand, and then I decided to dump out my whole bag and found a threatening note.

' Dear Ally,

I know what you're doing, stop it.

You clearly don't know who you're up against, back off the case and maybe one of your family members won't die again.

Sincerely,

Kyla'


	5. Chapter 4

Ugh, if you don't remember Kyla was one of the bullies at my school.

"I guess there's more than one person on to us." I said.

I decided to contact Stephanie just to make sure they're safe.

"Hello?" Stephanie said.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we're fine, why?" she asked.

Then I explained everything to her.

"Oh well, I'll tell Kenny and Lindzie, do you have a good description of her?" Stephanie asked.

"Well she's tall, brown hair, green eyes, may come off as sweet and threatening." I replied.

"Okay, how are you and Austin doing on the case?" she asked.

"I guess it's okay, except for the fact that we're being watched." I said.

"Okay, so you're good, well I have to go, bye." Stephanie replied.

I decided to go to bed, but as I closed my eyes, I had this piercing headache and I couldn't wake up, I couldn't move, inside my head I saw flashes of places and events that are happening now, and inside my head , it was like the matrix, all types of numbers and letters, going on in my head.

I saw Court and Kyla, talking to each other; he had an angry expression on his face.

"You see, they're not who they say they are they're double agents, you are trying to kill the president, they're protecting him, they have agents everywhere. Even if you run, they'll find you. So just go along with your plan, play along, make it seem like you don't know a thing." Kyla said, as she disappeared into the darkness.

I hear this distant voice calling my name, shaking me, trying to wake me up.

My eyes open, I'm on the ground for some reason, dozens of papers scattered around me, which had drawings and descriptive writing of exactly what I saw.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"It's noon, you've been doing this ever since I woke up, which was about thirty minutes ago in the morning, I tried to stop you, but you threw me against the wall with one hand." He explained.

"Does this happen often?" he asked.

"No, it only happened once, before my parents died, I didn't even tell Stephanie, or Kenny." I replied.

It was actually pretty funny, as I thought of me throwing Austin across the room, besides he didn't look like he was in pain, so I started laughing.

"It's not funny." He said.

"It actually is." I replied.

After that little moment, I got up took a shower and got dressed.

All of a sudden, I hear a voice that sent a chill down my spine.

It was Kyla's voice, it got closer and closer, and the other way out was the window, so Austin and I did what we had to do, we jumped.

We rushed to the car, and escaped.

All of a sudden, we stopped and Austin grabbed the first-aid kit, and said to me.

"You're bleeding." He said.

I looked down at my arm and realized I scraped my arm, when I hit it against the concrete building, during the jump.

As he wrapped the gauge around my arm, I barely felt any pain, as I was bleeding, no stinging, I just felt numb.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a scrape, it's nothing compared to a bullet." I replied.

"It's like you're indestructible." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You got shot twice, lost a lot of blood, got stabbed in the kidney."He explained.

"I see your point." I replied.

"I'm pretty sure, she could've left now." I said.

He nodded in agreement.

Sadly, she did leave, but returned at 6:00 AM, to wake me up, with a gun to mine and Austin's head.

"Good Morning." Kyla said, as she is about to pull the trigger.

I move slowly, then grab the gun out of Kyla's hand, and did what I could.

I head butted her, then Austin starting fighting the guy that was pointing the gun at him, we threw punches back and forth, then Kyla jumped at me, I kicked her and she fell towards the window , I tried to save her, but when I looked down, she was out of sight.

September 11, 2020 9:30

Later that day, we checked out and met Court at the airport with the President.

We're on the plane; everything seems to be going to plan, just in case Stephanie is secretly following us.

It actually took us a pretty short time to get to Washington D.C., as we were hovering over it, they lowered the jet, before the president stepped off, and I slipped the bomb out of his briefcase.

As we lifted off, I was disengaging the bomb, but when I look up Court took an escape out the door, he broke the steering wheel ,and the auto pilot and we started crashing to the ground, we were about to jump, but we crashed into the ground, there wasn't any remote damage to the aircraft.

"Ally, come on!"

"I have to at least try to detonate it." I said.

But it was too late, as the bomb began to go off, Dan rushed towards me and grabbed me and covered my head from any damage.

It went off, all I saw were flames and we fell from the hot rush of hot air, and the chemical from the bomb, made me woozy, and I was unconscious.


	6. Epilogue

I open my eyes slowly, I try my hardest to move, but I couldn't.

He was lying there, breathing but barely, I end up dragging him, out of the area.

I try to stand up, but end up falling to my knees and collapsing to the ground, I drag myself toward Austin's body to see, if he was still breathing.

I try to check his pulse, but when I move my arm it's like all my energy just disappeared in that simple move.

I just laid there on the ground, just trying my hardest to breathe; it was the worst feeling ever.

"Oh my God!" I heard a voice say.

"Ally, Austin!Are you okay!?"

"Get them to the hospital!" the voice said.

I hear the beeping of the echocardiogram, echoing my heartbeat, I couldn't move or even open my eyes, but I could hear what was going on around me.

"Ms. Dawson, we are doing the best we can, but we don't know what to do, it's rare to find survivors of a plane crash and an atomic bomb. You're sister and her friend is under cardiac arrest and could be falling into a coma."

All of a sudden the echocardiogram started to beep faster and faster.

"What are you doing!?" a voice said.

"It's the only way to keep her from flat lining." Stephanie said.

"If you inject her with that, she'll definitely fall into a coma." The doctor said.

"I'm not going to let her die!" she replied.

I felt a pinch in the side of my neck.

A coma is complete darkness.

I wake up to bright lights, and family and friends surrounding me, Kenny, Stephanie, Lindzie ,Dez, Trish,and Ryan

Where's Austin?

He slowly walked in. "hey." I say as I try to sit up.

"How're you feeling?" Stephanie asked.

"Better and Steph thanks." I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For raising me and keeping me alive." I replied

"No problem." She replied.

"So when do we get to leave this?" I asked.

"You'll be able to leave tonight, because you two were in a coma for a whole month." She explained.

As we left the hospital, we went to O'Charley's, and what I realized half of the time from me shoveling food down my throat, that each one of them ditched, first Stephanie and Lindzie, then Kenny, Dez, Trish, and Ryan, leaving me and Austin alone together.

We had fun either way. After we ate everyone else's food, we paid, then left.

We just stood in front of the restaurant, waiting for his mom to come get us.

"Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Then out of NOWHERE, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, I know I'm a spy and all, but I was totally freaking out! On the outside, I was calm, on the inside, I'm not even sure if I should explain how I reacted on the inside.

As we broke away, Austin seemed a little embarrassed, and I was blushing like crazy! When his mom came, she sort of figured out what happened since she did see the whole thing, and decided to rub it in our faces.

She started smiling, and asked "you kissed didn't you?

"What, no, pshhh, noo!" Austin and I said at the same time.

She raised an eyebrow at us, "maybe, yes!" we both said.

I started blushing even more.

For some reason in the car, I couldn't stop smiling, and blushing.

I noticed Austin and his mom giving each other these looks, which ended with her nodding.

Once the car stopped, Austin and I exited the car, and she drove away.

"Your mom left.."

"She said I could stay here for the night."

Awkwardly, we went towards my front door.

"Wait before you open the door."

He could tell I was confused.

"Just close your eyes."

After a few minutes. "Now open them."

I opened my eyes, he was nowhere to be found, I looked up, seeing him climbing into a window.

"What are you doing?"

"Beating you inside the house." He said.

"Oh, a diary!"

Holy crap, he's in my room.

I quickly grabbed the ledge, and pulled myself up, and through the window.

Austin was about to open the diary.

"No!" I tackled him, we began rolling around on my bedroom floor, and I pinned him down, and pulled the diary out of his hand, and put it in a secret compartment of my dresser. All of a sudden, Dan pinned me down.

"Why can't I read your diary?"

"Because it's a diary, for my eyes only." I said.

"Your eyes are really pretty…"

"Thank you."

Austin finally stood up, and helped me up. He held my hand for a while; he brought me close, and pressed his lips against mine. Afterwards we ran down the stairs, he looked around, and found the secret passageway.

I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch, sitting next to Stephanie.

"So, did you have fun on your date?"

I nodded. Stephanie had a look of accomplishment on her.

"Good job, self. High- five." She gave herself a high-five.

I stared at her.

"Ally. I know where Aleksandr is."

"Where?" I asked.

Do I really want to know? Should I get Austin Involved? It's his dad, if I keep it from him, he won't trust me anymore.

"Tokyo."


End file.
